Dragon Age: Outlaw
by DarkKnightwing
Summary: In 8:99 Blessed, the first signs of Templar oppression are appearing. A newly sworn Templar begins to see these signs, and must choose between the Order, or those he cares about.


Rain hammered down onto the roof of the Chantry. The windows were speckled with raindrops and lit up with lightning every few minutes. At the altar of the sanctuary, a single young man with green eyes and blond hair that ran halfway down his neck stood before a line of Templars. He wore simple leather armor, and had a simple sword strapped on his back. He stood straight, at attention, not moving a muscle.

One of the Templars stepped forward, his face hidden beneath a winged helmet. "Devin Laird," the Templar said.

The blond haired man straightened up even more.

"You have completed your Templar studies, and your vigil." the Templar said, "Are you prepared to uphold the vows of a Templar knight?"

"I am." Devin replied, his voice clear and strong.

"Will you defend the Chantry, and its followers, from any who would strike against them?" the Templar continued.

"I will." Devin answered.

"And will you follow every order, every command, unquestioningly, until you no longer serve the Chantry?" the Templar concluded.

"I shall." Devin answered.

"Then kneel." said the Templar.

Devin obeyed.

From behind the line of Templars, the Revered Mother of the chantry stepped forward, holding in her hand an ornate sword. "In the name of our most holy, Divine Faustine II, I name you Ser Devin Laird, Templar knight of the Chantry." She lightly touched Devins shoulders with the blade.

Devin looked up at the Revered Mother. He kept his face straight, though he was burning with pride.

A second Templar from the line stepped forward, clutching a small box in his hands. "The last part of the ceremony." he said, presenting the box to Devin, who took it silently. "Lyrium is the source of our abilities to disrupt magic. We use these powers to defend the faithful, and defeat the blasphemous."

Devin opened the box. Inside was a small flask filled with a luminous blue liquid. Extracting the flask, he uncorked it, set the box down, and drank.

A curious sensation flooded through his body. It felt as though energy was racing through his veins, replacing his blood and giving him strength. Devin closed his eyes as the feeling washed over him, letting the energy fill him up. As the sensation dissipated, Devin opened his eyes, and saw that the line of Templars had all grouped in front of him in a semicircle, holding their winged helmets in their hands, and all smiling down at him.

"Congratulations Ser Devin!" they all chanted together, pulling Devin to his feet and clapping him on the back.

The Templar who had spoken the Templar vows to Devin set his helmet on the altar and shook Devins hand emphatically. "Very well done Ser Devin." he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Ser Wayne." said Devin, returning the smile.

Wayne Calder had been Devins mentor throughout Templar training, always helping him

out whenever he needed advice or extra practice. As Commander of the local Templars, it was a huge honor to have him take a special interest in Devin, one that Devin had always tried to live up to.

Ser Wayne turned to the window, which had become bright with sunlight, but still was covered in raindrops. "It looks like the rain has finally stopped," said Ser Wayne, "lets go and show the newest Templar to Calenhad's Rest!" And with that, he pulled Devin to the Chantry doors, and pushed them open.

Calenhad's Rest was the location of the tomb that housed the legendary King Calenhad, who had unified Ferelden hundreds of years previously. It stood in the slopes of the Frostback Mountains, a lone piece of civilization in the chilly landscape. The tomb itself was nestled in a hollow a short way above the town, flanked by two statues of knights that had been constructed upon the rediscovery of the tomb in 8:85 Blessed. Now, fourteen years later, houses and shops had been built as citizens of Ferelden had come to pay their respects to the great king. A chantry had been built as well, for those who chose to live in the city and were Andrastian.

Devin had lived in a small village east of Calenhad's Rest, but his parents had sent him to the town when he expressed desire to be a Templar. That was four years ago now, and Devin was finally a proud Templar knight. He had not left the Chantry much during his training and studies, so he knew little of life in the town itself. However, now that he was a sworn knight, he could walk the streets of the town every day.

Ser Wayne brought Devin to a small inn near the Chantry, and threw the door open. "Good morning!" he called into the inn, which had been filled with laughter and talk that could be heard from the street, but had fallen silent when Ser Wayne opened the door.

The patrons looked at the two Templars without a sound. Devin noticed that they seemed to be apprehensive, even slightly fearful, of the himself and Wayne.

Ser Wayne took a step forward. "Now thats no way to welcome a newly sworn Templar!" he said loudly, "he's just achieved something great, you should congratulate him!"

The patrons all began saying words of congratulation, some loudly, some softly.

Devin smiled sheepishly. "Thank you all," he said, "I look forward to serving you all."

Everyone in the inn looked suddenly surprised, as though they were not used to such speak. They turned and muttered to each other quietly.

Ser Wayne grabbed Devin and pulled him into a nearby chair before sitting across from him. "Hello?" said Ser Wayne, "Can we have some service?"

A woman rushed over to the table and listened intently while Ser Wayne ordered food, as though her life depended on it. After Ser Wayne had finished, she returned to the bar.

"Did she seem nervous to you?" Devin asked tentatively.

"Nervous?" Ser Wayne replied, "No, not at all. Why? Did she seem to be to you?"

Devin thought for a moment. Perhaps he had imagined it. He had heard from other recruits that lyrium could make you think strange things at first, it was probably just that. "No, I was just imagining things." Devin said, "I didn't get to sleep during my vigil, so thats probably it." He didn't want to seem weak to his mentor, so he didn't mention the lyrium, and it was a legitimate excuse. For his vigil, Devin had stood guard over the chantry all night.

Ser Wayne smiled. "Some food and rest will fix that!" he said jovially.

The two Templars ate and talked for nearly an hour before they left. Devin was secretly glad to leave, he was eager to get some sleep. Upon returning to the chantry, Devin went right to the quarters he shared with the other Templars, removed his armor, and dropped onto his bed. After several seconds, Devin fell asleep.

When Devins eyes opened again, the room was pitch black. Night seemed to have fallen.

Devin groped his way to the window and pulled the curtains aside. Moonlight shone in, illuminating the room with pale silver light. Turning towards the footlocker at the end of his bed, Devin saw a suit of Templar armor there, glimmering in the moonlight. Devin smiled slightly, he would finally wear Templar armor tomorrow. He decided to go for a walk through the town to clear his head before returning to sleep.

After putting his simple leather armor back on, and putting on his longsword, Devin left the chantry. He walked down the high street, passing the inn he had eaten at with Wayne that day. Devin kept walking until he reached the end of the high street, and the path to the tomb began. After deciding to visit the tomb, Devin continued on the path.

Trees stretched out limbs over Devins head, only letting moonlight through small parts in the leaves. The path wound through the trees, going up the mountain gradually. Soon, Devin could see the edge of the trees, and the two knight statues that stood over the king. Torches burned bright around the stone figures, casting more light on the path. Devin walked through the edge of the forest, trying to decide whether to return to the chantry, or wander the town more.

Suddenly, something dropped down onto Devins back, pushing him to the ground. Devin immediately flipped over and reached for his sword. Before he could draw it however, a long, silver dagger was pressed against his throat.

"What do we have here?" said a venomous sounding voice, "a loud, blundering shem?"


End file.
